1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information terminal which can show an image list on a display device mounted thereon, and an image management program which creates a thumbnail image from an original image and displays it in a list.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before, in an image list representation application, a taken image or an image stored in a storage is scaled down, and is formed in a thumbnail image, and thumbnail images are listed and displayed on the screen of a display device.
In addition, in the case in which thumbnail images are listed and displayed on the screen of a display device mounted on a cellular telephone terminal, the size and resolution of thumbnail images are also scaled down in accordance with the screen size and resolution of the display device, and thus the images are really difficult to see.
Here, in the Publication of unexamined patent application JP-A-2000-224465 (Patent Reference 1), a technique is disclosed in which a digital still camera is provided with a sight-line detecting part which detects the convergent point of the sight of a user, the essential area in a taken image is specified based on information about the convergent point of the sight of the user detected by the sight-line detecting part, that is, it is made possible to specify on which area in the taken image the photographer focuses, and such a process is performed that the resolution is increased or the compression ratio is reduced with respect to the image of the essential area, whereby an image easy to see can be created and on which the photographer's intention is reflected.
In addition, in the Publication of unexamined patent application JP-A-2004-328283 (Patent Reference 2), a technique is disclosed in which a portion is calculated at which a focal point is obtained in an image, the compression ratio of the portion at which the focal point is obtained is more reduced than the compression ratio of the other portions, and whereby the deterioration of image quality is decreased, which is caused by scaling down an original image.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-2000-224465 (FIGS. 1, 2 and 5)
Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2004-328283 (FIGS. 1 and 2)